Grayson Frank
Introduction Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Knife throwing is as far as he goes Marksmanship He is an exceptional marksman who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. He is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. Combined with being an atleast expert user of the sensing haki, he won't miss. Hand to Hand Combat He is a seasoned combat veteran of exceptional skills. He is well-versed in the arts of warfare and hand-to-hand combat. He is an exceptional knife fighter who carries up to 3 or 4 different types of edged weapons. Physical Strength He possesses the normal human strength of a man his size, who engages in intensive and extensive physical exercise. Frank is capable of press lifting up to twice his bodyweight and can press lift 400 lbs. Frank engages in a brutal regimen of calisthenics, katas and firing range practice daily, maintaining his combat skills and he does not drink alcohol or do drugs. Agility He can run at speeds of up to approximately 48 kilometers per hour (30 miles per hour), and has on occasion run a mile in little over a minute when under duress (which would roughly be a little less than 60 miles per hour). His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist.He can coordinate his body with balance,flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. His reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time. Endurance His endurance is greater than an Olympic Decathlete. He can exert himself at peak capacity for nearly an hour without rest before showing any signs of fatigue. His lung capacity is so great that he is capable of holding his breath underwater for 4 mins. He has been thrown through entire walls, by Roland Desmond, and immediately rose back up to finish the fight, survived an entire building collapsing, has fallen of the top of a building when his and has sustained other extreme forms of punishment, and has survived it all without any serious injury. Weapons Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Uses it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Uses it. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Gakure Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Marksman Category:Knife User Category:Former Enemy Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Thief Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Rokushiki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Thief Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters